The Justice League vs The New Villain Team
by Windrises
Summary: Six members of the Justice League fight a team of villains that weren't invited to be in the Legion of Doom.


Notes: The Justice League franchise and the characters are owned by DC. This story is dedicated to Adam West and to all of the people who created the various heroes and villains in the story.

Since several villains weren't invited to join the Legion of Doom the Penguin started a new villain team. The team also had the Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Mr. Mxyzptlk, and the Sportsmaster.

The Penguin said "Greetings fellow masters of crime."

The Joker replied "Ironically the Sportsmaster is the least qualified to be called a master." The Joker laughed like crazy.

The Penguin said "Since baldy thinks we weren't good enough to be in his corny Legion of Doom I've invited you five super villains to join my new team. We'll defeat a few members of the Justice League which will prove that we're some of the best villains of all time."

Harley Quinn asked "How does the Sportsmaster count as one of the world's best villains?"

The Sportsmaster answered "I'm a master at every sport."

The Penguin pointed his umbrella at the Sportsmaster and said "You better not talk much. I only invited you, because there aren't that many non Batman villains."

The Joker said "I should be the leader."

The Penguin replied "You're too chaotic to be a leader. When you were in charge we wasted time by pranking those meddling kids and their dog."

Poison Ivy asked "What crime are we going to do?"

Mr. Mxyzptlk said "I'm hoping it's not a mundane crime."

The Penguin replied "It's a huge crime. Underneath the biggest bank in the city is a supply of gold. The gold is worn millions of dollars." The villains were excited about the gold.

The next day Batman, Superman, the Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Vigilante were hanging out in the Justice League's hideout.

Batman said "Four super villains escaped from Arkham Asylum a few days ago. They could of been stopped if the guards weren't giving Mr. Freeze a birthday party."

Aquaman replied "It was a great birthday party."

Batman asked "Why were you at the party?"

Aquaman said "I often visit Arkham Asylum to find out the time from the Clock King. Atlantis is lacking when it comes to clocks."

A bank owner called the Justice League. Superman asked "What's going on?"

The bank owner said "Six criminals are trying to rob the biggest bank in the city."

Superman said "We need to hurry. We've got a big mission today." Batman rolled his eyes.

The six superheroes went to the bank. Batman said "Most of these criminals are my enemies so we'll easily defeat them."

The Penguin proudly said "You're wrong Mr. Batman."

Batman said "Thankfully I spent a few hours coming up with a complex plan to defeat the super villains."

Vigilante replied "No offense to all of your planning Batman, but a simple fight will take care of these fools." Vigilante punched the Sportsmaster. The Sportsmaster kicked Vigilante a few times. Vigilane passed out.

Batman said "The weakest members of the Justice League ignore my helpful advice."

Aquaman replied "Ignoring helpful advice is fun."

Batman sighed and asked "How is it fun?"

Aquaman said "Well helpful advice is considered lame and ignoring work is considered cool."

The Flash said "I'll run so fast that I'll beat up the villains quickly."

Poison Ivy replied "I was prepared for your foolish fighting plan running boy. I have enough plants to capture you. Even you couldn't escape them."

The Flash proudly said "It's impossible to defeat the Flash." The Flash tried to run past Poison Ivy's plant creatures, but he ended up getting captured by them.

Green Lantern said "Since the Joker isn't that strong it won't be super hard to beat him up."

The Joker replied "Actually you're incredibly wrong about that. Although you're one of the most powerful members of the Justice League you have the most pathetic weakness." The Joker grabbed Green Lantern's ring.

Green Lantern said "I don't have any superpowers without the ring." The Joker beat up Green Lantern. Green Lantern passed out.

Superman said "I admit that this villain team is stronger than I thought it would be, but I think that I can defeat them."

Mr. Mxyzptlk replied "You're going to finally lose and I'll get to cause trouble on Earth forever." He zapped Superman.

Superman said "A few zaps aren't enough to defeat me."

The Penguin replied "I have a super big pain for you to encounter Superman." The Penguin put some kryptonite on Superman. The Penguin said "Don't worry. It's just enough to make you pass out. I'll show the Legion of Doom that my team defeated Superman." He laughed.

Aquaman said "I'll stop all of the criminals."

Harley Quinn replied "Yeah right you huge weakling."

Aquaman said "I'm one of the strongest superheroes of all time." Harley Quinn rolled her eyes. Aquaman smiled and said "This is a good chance to show off my strength." Harley Quinn used her hammer to beat up Aquaman. Aquaman passed out.

Poison Ivy said "Aquaman's pathetically weak."

Harley Quinn replied "It's delightfully easy to defeat that water dude."

Several minutes later the criminals stole the gold. The Penguin said "We're the best criminals of all time. I'm going to have millions of dollars, because of the gold."

The Sportsmaster said "I think that I could get about forty percent of the gold."

The Penguin replied "You're going to get about five percent of the gold." The villains took the gold and five of the superheroes with them.

Batman said "I have to save the clumsy heroes again."

A few hours later the villains were having a party for their victory. The Penguin said "I've done such a great job at leading this team. I'm the best."

Poison Ivy replied "You fools are missing a really important problem."

The Joker said "It's typical of you to make a big deal when there's no real problems. It's pretty pathetic."

Harley Quinn replied "Don't mock my best friend you wise guy."

Poison Ivy sighed and said "None of us defeated Batman. He could show up and stop all of us."

Mr. Mxyzptlk replied "You're so wrong. A foolish weirdo that doesn't have superpowers can't stop us. You overestimate him."

Batman said "You underestimate me. You should go back to Kltpzyxm."

Mr. Mxyzptlk replied "Nobody has ever named anything Kltpzyxm you dummy." He realized that it was his name backwards. He angrily went back to his planet.

The Penguin said "You won't defeat us you confident clown."

Batman replied "I'm not the clown." Batman punched the Joker into a wall. Batman smiled and said "You aren't thirsty anymore, because I gave you the ultimate punch."

The Joker replied "I actually love being defeated with a joke." The Joker smiled and passed out.

Harley Quinn said "I'll use my hammer to hurt Batman's back."

Batman replied "Yeah right you wacky weirdo." Batman threw Harley out the window. Harley gently fell to the ground and passed out.

Poison Ivy angrily said "You're going to face my ultimate wrath for hurting her."

Batman ran up to Superman and used a batarang to break apart the kryptonite. Batman said "Distract Poison Ivy while I use a gadget to defeat her plant creatures."

Superman replied "Okay Batman." Superman started fighting Poison Ivy's plant creatures.

Poison Ivy said "My plant creatures are too hard for a simpleton like you to stop."

Batman replied "Thankfully I'm complex, not a simpleton. I made the ultimate gadget to defeat your plant creatures." Batman threw a gadget on Poison Ivy's plant creatures. The plant creatures passed out.

Batman helped the other superheroes get out of the cell that the villains put them in. Batman said "Flash run fast enough to be able to defeat Poison Ivy."

The Flash replied "Okay dude." The Flash ran super fast and beat up Poison Ivy.

The Sportsmaster said "The other villains are respected, but they aren't masters. I'm a big master which makes me one of the most dangerous villains of all time."

Batman replied "You're a big weakling." Batman punched the Sportsmaster a few times. The Sportsmaster passed out.

The Penguin said "Working with those five mediocre villains was a rather large waste of time. Thankfully those fools helped me get the gold I wanted." The Penguin finished packing up the gold.

Batman asked "Do you actually think that you're going to escape and be the world's richest bird?"

The Penguin said "Yeah."

Batman replied "I'm canceling your villain plans and scheduling a long trip to Arkham Asylum for you. It'll be the Antarctic version of jail for you."

The Penguin said "Shut up Batman. Your attempts at humor hurt more than a batarang being thrown at my face." Batman and the Penguin battled each other for several minutes. The Penguin passed out.

Aquaman said "Batman stopped most of the villains by himself."

Vigilante replied "He's a better superhero than the rest of us combined." Batman smiled.


End file.
